


I Could Help With That

by Zeath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, McCall Pack, Minor Canonical Character(s), NSFW, Protective Scott, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scott is a Good Friend, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles breaks both his hands and has to wear mittens for a good few weeks. Good friend that Scott is, does everything for him; school work, feeding, the occasional handjob...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, this story came at a whim and I rolled with it. Could possibly turn into another chapter if I get enough love in the comments!

There was always a moment in one’s life when you think _why did I do that_? For Stiles, most of his life was asking himself that same question. But today especially, because right now he was in hospital with both of his hands broken and a mighty itch on his nose that he couldn’t scratch because of his broken hands, did he mention he broke his hands? They were wrapped tight with bandages and getting plastered at the moment by Melissa who was teasing about wearing mittens for four to six weeks.

Stiles couldn’t complain though, it was his own damn fault no matter how many times Scott and Liam apologised. He didn’t look where he was going like always, he and Scott were struggling with Liam because the kid didn’t want to get out the bathroom. They found a way to wedge the door open and Stiles stuck his hands through as if that would help keep it open but _no_ , it slammed back onto his hands. He might have said ouch, damn werewolf strength. Scott had to drive him to the hospital soon after and get everything X-Rayed; apparently it was a comminute fracture – so he didn’t _break_ them, whatever – from his proximal to his metacarpal bones, too many to count and from the look on Melissa’s face when she saw the X-Ray he didn’t want to know. Still, it got Liam out the bathroom so he could count that as a win.

Scott was sitting on the bottom of the bed in the emergency room where Stiles had been placed for the past couple of hours, watching his mother wrap the plaster in a continuous loop round and around Stiles’ hand, and then swapping to the other to let it settle and harden. At least Stiles could move his thumb, albeit a small amount since it hurt like fuck to move anything right now. He had a splint in the middle of each hand to keep them in place so they would heal correctly, then the soft bandages before the plaster which would most likely be gratified by the end of the day. “I’m really sorry…”

“Stop apologizing, if you want to blame someone then blame me for sticking my fingers through the door.” Stiles was a little irritable because not only was his hands unavailable for the next few weeks that he couldn’t write, pick up anything, fend for himself. Heck, he couldn’t even fucking _masturbate_. How was he going to survive the next four to six weeks?! Suffering, that’s how.

With his hands fully plastered and set to dry, Melissa went to get him a drink and find a straw. Scott had the guilt wiped off his face when his friend gave him a look and scooted closer to Stiles. He really did feel bad, he’s the one who started the tug of war with the door and while he wasn’t the one that slammed Stiles’ fingers, he was just as ashamed. When his mother came back with a cup of water with a straw, Scott took it and held it up for Stiles to drink out of. “I know you think it’s not my fault, but I want to help you anyway I can.”

The teen gulped down a couple mouthfuls of water before pulling back, letting Scott set it to the side as he watched his friend’s slightly puppy-like face. He could bully Scott just a little, leaning back against the raised head of the emergency bed and spoke up. “You could be my hands until they heal.”

“Alright.”

“Wait what?” He should have expected Scott would agree knowing how he always wants to do the right thing and all, but Stiles was still a bit surprised. Wasn’t going to complain though. If Scott volunteered then he would simply take as much as was given. Instead, Stiles nodded and let his friend do what he wanted, spending the rest of his unfortunate hospital visit being pampered by his alpha.

\--

When Stiles said Scott could be his hands, he was completely joking. He was full prepared to take on the world with his mittens. But with him being such a good friend, Scott followed him around everywhere helping him. Besides his home where he fended for himself with the odd help from his father, Scott was with him every moment of the day; writing notes for him at school, helping him eat and drink, thankfully he didn’t have to do any sports or Scott would have probably tried to assist him in dressing himself. Bad enough his father had to pull his pants on in the mornings, he felt like a damn child again.

No one was going to say anything; Lydia even said that it was rather cute that the alpha was doting on him so much, after a week of this the other pack members wanted to help out too. Kira had begun to sit next to him to help out his lessons when Scott wasn’t in the same class, and while he was grateful that his friends would go out their way just for him, Stiles felt slightly over it. But this, Scott being some kind of werewolf urchin, was getting ridiculous. They were sitting at their usual cafeteria table when Stiles finally spoke up, pulling himself away when Scott attempted to feed him a French fry. “Dude, I’m not completely useless. I can take care of myself.”

“But –.” Scott’s lip was already starting to quiver, he always did so whenever he was trying to think up an excuse. Stiles was quick to shut him up though by stealing a fry with his thumb and munching on it, he wasn’t _hopeless_ , he had his thumbs. He’s worked with less before.

“I’ll ask if I need anything, until then don’t bother.” He took another chip smugly and enjoyed his lunch in peace, Scott leaning back and leaving his friend to fend for himself. It was getting a little out of hand with the mother hen act. They should have been focusing on their own lives; their own grades and relationships, Scott had to deal with training Liam still and Kira should be worrying about her own power. He was injured, but not useless.

After standing up for himself, the others kept to themselves for the rest of the day. Stiles could tell it was eating at Scott, eyes darting to him in class filled with a protective need to provide for his injured pack member. Maybe it was a werewolf thing but Stiles wasn’t having it, he knew when to ask for help. He couldn’t stop Scott from following him though, trailing behind when they left their final lesson and went out to the parking lot, the alpha drove Stiles’ jeep these days as assistance again. That he could understand so he let it slide, getting in and allowing Scott to start up the jeep, hiccupping to life and pulling out the parking lot to drive home. The silence on the drive home was close to torture, Scott’s face looking like he sucked on a lemon and Stiles had enough. “You’re going to annoy me the whole way home, just spit it out dude.”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel small, doing everything for you and all that.” Scott blurted out, his hands squeezing the steering wheel as he glanced over his friend every now and again. He really didn’t want Stiles to feel like he was a burden or that Scott was doing this out of guilt, he didn’t mean for everyone to get involved either which must have pissed Stiles off more. “I just want to help…”

“I’m sorry man, I just. I’m a little wound up if you know what I mean.” The two of them spoke about their sex lives often, or Stiles’ lack of one. Maybe it was a teenage boy thing, or they just shared way too much, whatever. But it was true; because of his situation, he couldn’t exactly wrap his hands around his cock and squeeze one out, he often woke up with morning wood that he couldn’t get rid of. He tried to grind against the bed but it wasn’t enough for him, he was used to getting off almost twice a day, sometimes more if the moment called for it. Not being able to clear the pipes for a week was killing him, leaning his head against the window.

“I could help with that.”

“Dude what.” That broke Stiles out of his thoughts, turning his head to Scott where the wolf had a major blush on his cheeks. Did he even know what he just said? Sure they’ve talked about each other’s masturbatory lives but offering to get Stiles off wasn’t exactly something friends do. Scott’s face was aflame with embarrassment for not thinking before speaking, he just wanted to help a friend out so badly he was willing to do anything. Should have thought that one through, but be volunteered and it wasn’t like he was going to take back his word if Stiles was actually thinking about it.

Stiles tried to imagine what it’d be like having Scott next to him in bed pressed up against him and pulling his underwear down so he could get to his cock. They were both well past the whole ‘no homo’ stage of their friendship, however childish that statement was. Who even said no homo? Immature kids, that’s who. If strangers looked in on their everyday life they’d probably think the two of them were a couple. It wasn’t a bad image, and the fact he could think about it in the first place was enough for Stiles to nod his head. What are buddies for if not for this? “If you want to, I’m not going to stop you.”

They drove up to the Stilinski household and pulled into the driveway, Scott getting out first to open the door for Stiles, much to the teens annoyance. Couldn’t even open a fucking _door_ , damn mittens. Internal frustration aside, it was strange when they entered; Scott had come into his house hundreds if not thousands of times but now with their slightly invasive and awkward conversation in the car, something was off. Neither of them wanted to speak, and when they did it was just simple questions. Scott followed up the stairs and let his bag drop next to Stiles’, standing around uneasily while Stiles went about getting comfortable on the bed. He hated feeling this way with his best friend, leaning up on his elbows and raising his eye at Scott. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m not forcing you, doing this, it’s not an obligation.”

“I know that, but…” Scott faded off and Stiles narrowed his eyes because what the fuck was that supposed to mean? It was perfectly acceptable to back out of it and he’s said that so many times now, if it was about their friendship changing then Scott didn’t have to worry. Instead, the alpha strode across and sat next to Stiles on the bed, kicking off his shoes and tossing them over to where his bag laid. He was still giving him those puppy eyes, making Stiles’ expression soften slightly and he knew Scott was doing that on purpose. “I want to help you in any way I can.”

“I get that, but this is a different story.” He leaned back when Scott shimmied closer and for a moment he saw disappointment flash in the alpha’s eyes. He had to know that thing would still be the same after he got off, had to make sure that their friendship wasn’t going to be strained or broken because he couldn’t hold out for a few measly weeks. “Are you totally okay with this?”

Scott paused for a moment which gave Stiles enough time to fully crawl back to his pillows on his elbows and knees. If they were going to do this then he needed to get comfortable, he was never a sitter-upper when it came to masturbation. In the end Scott just shrugged and lifted his legs from the floor so he could kneel on the mattress, turning to his friend. “I guess. Things aren’t going to change just because I touched your dick, dude.”

Well, that’s that then.

They made themselves comfortable on the bed, Scott helping to undo Stiles’ jeans and pull them down his legs because he wasn’t going to need those for a while. He was nervous sure, and Scott knew it too after being with him for so long and knowing every sign of discomfort and anxiety. They took it slow, Scott listening to Stiles voice and locating the lube from the second draw along with a couple tissues for later, being gentle when it came to touching his mole dotted skin. He started off with simple stroking along Stiles’ thighs, learning rather quickly that they were a soft spot that took the teen’s breath away and spread his legs wider for Scott’s hands to roam free.

Scott was trying to think about his own masturbatory evenings, what he does in his private hours. He wasn’t one for taking it slow because his mum had no filter and could walk in at any moment, so he had to hurry and tug one out. Sometimes he would enjoy taking is time in the shower but then he felt guilty about the water bill. But knowing that the sheriff wasn’t going to come home for hours, he could take his time with making sure Sties was completely satisfied. The teen’s chest was already heaving from the soft pants and Scott thought that just simple petting wasn’t enough anymore, especially because his forearm kept brushing up against the tent in Stiles’ underwear. He surprised himself when he spoke, a little too husky that he could feel Stiles shiver. “You ready?”

“Do it.” Fuck, he was probably filling the room with his anticipation and arousal but he didn’t care right now because Scott was tugging his boxers down to get to his cock and they couldn’t go back from this now. He lifted his hips to assist and soon enough his underwear joined his jeans and Scott was laying down next to him, swallowing thickly as he sort of stared at his dick. It wasn’t the prettiest thing in the world, he knows, but at least he normally tries to tidy up down there. Not that he could do that at the moment because of his situation, so his pubes were like a small bush at the base of his aching cock, a vein throbbing on the underside and the tip leaking just a little. He wasn’t the biggest in the world, nowhere near but he likes to think it’s a little thicker than most kids his age.

Maybe Scott was jealous of something because he just kept looking at his dick, he doesn’t know if it’s flattering or unnerving but it was quick to end, the alpha snapping out of it and smiling apologetically before wrapping a hand around the base. Fuck, it was like a jolt of pleasure rode through him at a single touch, he didn’t know he was this sensitive after being untouched for just over a week. He would say he’d try it more often but he doesn’t have the will power.

Scott took his time to stroke up and down the shaft, finding out the way Stiles would respond when he squeezed here and there, rub his thumb against the tip and coat the digit in precum, pulling his foreskin back and forth over the head. Seems he was just curious about another cock that wasn’t his own, but Stiles was too preoccupied to mind at the moment, letting out a shaky moan when the tip was pinched lightly. “ _Scott_.”

“Sorry, did that hurt?” He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes but he opened them to witness those puppy-like eyes again, worried he might have ruined the session or something. Like that’d ever happen; Stiles was the type of guy that could keep it up at the worst of times. It could be the end of the world and he would still have a stiffy.

“No, just. Mm, faster.” He rested back on the pillows and let his eyes slip closed once more, Scott starting up his pumping once more and _god_ it was better than when he did it. How did Scott get so good at jacking off other people? Wasn’t it harder to do since it was at a different angle, on a different _person_? The way he gripped just tight enough to squeeze out the small leaks of precum from the tip was bringing Stiles’ groans to the surface, and no matter how many times he tried to bite his lip and stop them they just escaped. So he was a moaner in bed? He liked it _loud_ , who cares. It wasn’t like people could hear him.

Scott watched his friend’s face as he stroked, feeling the flesh beneath his hand throb and twitch as Stiles came closer to climax. His moans had gotten more breathy too, toes curling in his socks as he tried to keep his hips still but Scott was more worried about his own problem; this was a friendly favour so why was he getting turned on from all this? He wasn’t attracted to Stiles like _that_ , he wasn’t even interested in guys, but being intimate like this and learning a new face on Stiles that he’s never seen before was making it hard for him, literally. He was glad that Stiles was too focused on his own pleasure to notice the bulge in Scott’s trousers but he kept his lower half from accidently bumping into Stiles’ thigh just in case.

Not like that would do anything because Stiles was just too into it, a mitten coming down to rest on Scott’s wrist, gasping and practically begging him to go faster, squeeze him harder. He was so _close_ , he just needed a little extra push. “Scott, fuck _please_ , more.”

 _More_? What the fuck was he supposed to do? Scott thought for a moment while speeding up his hand, his wrist already starting to ache so he swapped hands and kept the pace. He didn’t know what to do, this was his first time with another guy and it wasn’t like he knew what got Stiles off so he did what he would do to himself when he needed a little extra boost. Scott reached his sore hand down to cup Stiles’ balls and roll them gently. That about did it.

The teen arched his back as he came, spurting thickly over his shirt and part of Scott’s hand. It felt like he was releasing the past week’s pent up sexual frustration in four successions, finally relaxing back down on the mattress panting heavily. “Oh _man_.”

“You alright?”

“ _Yeah_.” Stiles let the orgasm rush through him wave after wave, of course he was feeling alright, he was _great_. Who wouldn’t feel good after a mind blowing climax like that? They stayed still for a while, Scott grabbing the tissues to clean up and wipe his hands of cum before helping Stiles pull his underwear back up. The two of them didn’t talk for a short while until Stiles had enough with the silence; he’s never liked the room being quiet. “Thanks man, I didn’t know how much I needed that.”

“No problem.” Scott did look relatively pleased after that, helping out a friend really does it for him. But Stiles noticed the pinched expression and the way he was sitting, he was a guy he knew what that was all about. Scott must have gotten a bit excited from giving him a hand, and he would do the same but he doesn’t exactly _have_ a hand to give.

Instead, Stiles sat up and gave his alpha a knowing look, receiving a somewhat humiliated guilty one in reply. Nothing to be embarrassed about and he wasn’t going to say anything bad about it, they were buddies and he didn’t have much room to complain after what they’ve been doing. He didn’t have hands but he had a mouth and determination, also plenty of knowledge about this subject. So he copied what Scott said earlier, giving him a cheeky grin. “I could help with that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got asked lots to make another chapter of this and here you guys go! I hope you enjoy!

“Stiles no, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“You didn’t ask, I’m offering. Come on.” Scott sat up on the bed, his cheeks flushed and the cock in his trousers jerking from being ignored. Stiles could see that he needed release and he had a small need to get a taste between his friend’s legs. They were already past the friendship they had before so what was the harm? He didn’t see any. He rocked up, cock still a little chubbed up in his boxers but not enough for him to worry about at the moment, besides he had his time and right now it was all about Scott.

They didn’t know how this was going to work because he couldn’t exactly lay down and hold Scott’s cock while he sucked him off. Lying on his back and letting Scott use his mouth like a cocksleeve wasn’t really an option either. Instead, Stiles got an idea; to do the simple kneeling down at the edge of the bed. He manoeuvred his way off the mattress and knelt down on the carpet facing Scott who just stared at him like he didn’t know what to do. “Well come on, sit on the edge of the bed.”

Doing as he’s told, Scott scoots his legs over the side of the bed and tugs his jeans down past his knees, letting them pool at his feet. He then freed his cock from the confines of his underwear; pulling it under his balls and leaning back to let Stiles do whatever he wanted with it. Once settled, he watched as Stiles shimmied closer until he was between his alpha’s legs and paused a moment before taking the plunge and giving a tentative lick on the tip.

Stiles didn’t quite know what to do yet, he couldn’t just grab the guy’s thighs with his mittens and dive head first into dick. He had plenty of time to relax, it wasn’t like Scott was going to hurry him. Timid licks he was giving tasted salty but Stiles didn’t mind, his eyes glancing up at his friend and finding that Scott had his eyes closed. He was probably thinking about someone else sucking his cock. That didn’t matter because he had a mission and he will fucking do it even if Scott pretended it was a pretty girl with giant boobs.

It was hard to fit Scott’s cock in his mouth with any help from his hands but he made it work; opening his lips as wide as he could and with the help of his tongue he guided the tip in. Scott seemed to understand the problem from the slight nudges and annoyed huffs Stiles was blowing through his nose, and helpfully took hold of the base, but apart from that, Stiles was on his own on this one. Not that he cared, the smell of musk from Scott’s dick was entering his mind and the taste of salty precum was enough for Stiles to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of a boy’s cock on his tongue.

It wasn’t a secret that Stiles swung both ways, but it wasn’t like Scott thought he would ever be doing something like this with his best friend. Or whatever they were now – friends with benefits? – Stiles seemed pretty happy with himself between his legs, getting the alpha’s cock deeper into his mouth until Scott could feel the back of the teen’s throat. “Oh fuck, Stiles.”

“ _Mmm_ …” Closing his eyes and swallowing around the shaft, Stiles got to work with getting his friend off. He had only sucked off a couple of people in the past but it was nothing like this; for starters they were either in the toilet of Jungle or the back alley of that club, the strangers were only wanting one night and Stiles was okay with that. In fact that was what he wanted in the first place. But now with Scott here with him, the calm environment instead of a couple minutes of tipsy, hormone filled lust.

Hearing his name come out of Scott’s mouth like that; breathy yet tight from possibly holding himself back. Knowing that he did that brought chills down his spine and if he hadn’t just came – oh who was he kidding, he hadn’t gotten off properly in days. Just having one orgasm wasn’t enough for him right now and definitely not while giving a blowjob, it was natural for his body to heat up once more and his own dick to harden. Stiles fidgeted on the carpet, trying to rub himself with his mittens but it wasn’t enough stimulation to really get him anywhere. His pleasure was secondary to Scott’s since he’d already gotten off once today, but he still needed something to take the edge off.

Scott’s free hand rested on the Stiles’ head, encouraging him on with soft moans that only made the teen more confident in his dick sucking skills. Stiles bobbed his head and tried to take more into his mouth, swallowing around the shaft to at least get it down his throat but it only let him gag a little. A part of him that was a glutton for painful pleasure wanted the alpha to just take control, throw him down and force him to take his cock in his mouth, thrust until Stiles gagged with force. It was obvious his friend wouldn’t do that though, stroking his hand through Stiles’ locks and speaking with a gentle voice for someone who was throbbing on his tongue. “Calm down, Stiles…”

He didn’t want to calm down, he was in the zone and opened his eyes to narrow them up at his friend, who only gave him a half-hearted smile in reply. He wanted to take Scott’s hand off the base so he could fully take it, even if he’d gag a little. It was a price to pay for hot wiring to his own cock. He didn’t know for sure but maybe Scott had a knot too; he’d researched everything once he found out about werewolves, most of it came from lore and then came the rumours in fiction. Knots are a ball that forms at the base of a cock, dogs and wolves have them so people probably figure that werewolves would have them too, Stiles always thought they did too but he never had the guts to ask any of his supernatural friends about their genitals. Instead he internally prayed that he was right, there was something so hot about knots that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Was a quick warning above Stiles before his hair was forcefully gripped and pushed down more on his friend’s cock. Maybe he could have been told earlier but the shock of being choked on Scott’s shaft was enough for his eyes to roll back in pleasure. His own cock might have twitched a couple times while Scott was spurting hot musky cum on his tongue and _unh fuck that felt so good._ He gulped it down like a good boy and felt the alpha’s hips thrust slightly from his throat working over the sensitive tip. Scott let out a soft groan and held onto Stiles’ head for a short while after he finished cumming and Stiles wasn’t protesting one bit, in fact he could stay like this all day.

It didn’t last long though once Scott came down from his orgasmic high. He quickly let go of Stiles’ head and let him pull back, the teen breathing in deeply and watching a string of saliva connect his bottom lip to the tip of Scott’s dick as it slipped out of his mouth, slapping down between the alpha’s legs once more. He coughed weakly and swallowed again before pulling back and standing up so that his crotch would be right in front of Scott’s face. The teen’s eyes widened at the heavy dick in Stiles’ underwear, twitching as if it knew it was the center of attention while Scott turned up head up to his friend’s face now with flushed cheeks and plump lips.  This time Stiles was more confident, their friendship already beyond the point of no return and he was okay with that because what they had right now wouldn’t change anything, it just added a little extra. "Think you can help a bro out again?”


End file.
